bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Malediction Yuura
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60736 |no = 968 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 187 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 82, 87, 92, 97, 102, 107, 112, 117, 122, 127 |normal_distribute = 20, 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138 |bb_distribute = 16, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 82, 87, 92, 97, 102, 107, 112, 117, 122, 127, 132, 137, 142, 147, 152, 157, 162, 167, 172, 177 |sbb_distribute = 12, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 82, 87, 92, 97, 102, 107, 112, 117, 122, 127, 132, 137, 142, 147, 152, 157, 162, 167, 172, 177, 182, 187, 192, 197 |ubb_distribute = 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = In the midst of the fight against the gods, Yuura fell in battle, losing his life whilst trying to protect one of his comrades. The reason why this course of action of his has not been studied in greater detail is perhaps due to the great amount of people who attested to seeing him rise again from the dead, fighting until his body had disintegrated. Yuura, who transcended death even if for a brief moment, revealed to the Oracle Knight that he had once been entrusted to kill him. Simultaneously, he also created an opening to land a fatal blow against the god who meant to destroy humanity. |summon = Even though she was so full of doubt she still did her best for her friends. What a piece of work. |fusion = Ha ha ha! Your face is so funny! No, that was a compliment! Don't get mad! I'm serious! |evolution = Hey, you sure hung in there. Now leave the rest to me. I'll beat your enemies for you. | hp_base = 4981 |atk_base = 2031 |def_base = 1843 |rec_base = 1715 | hp_lord = 6541 |atk_lord = 2527 |def_lord = 2290 |rec_lord = 2143 | hp_anima = 7433 |rec_anima = 1905 |atk_breaker = 2765 |def_breaker = 2052 |atk_guardian = 2289 |def_guardian = 2528 |rec_guardian = 2024 |def_oracle = 2171 | hp_oracle = 6184 |rec_oracle = 2500 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Artemis' Force |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk power & slightly absorbs HP when attacking |lsnote = Drain 3-8% damage |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Vicious Revenant |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & boosts BB gauge when attacked for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 3-6 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 480 |sbb = Necromancy: Eldorobe |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max & additional attack at end of turn for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 640 |ubb = Abyssal Depletion |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Dark attack on single enemy & hugely boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 450% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 48 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Will Beyond Death |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts Atk when BB gauge is full |esnote = 80% boost |evofrom = 60735 |evointo = 60737 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dark Pot |evomats6 = Dark Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = *''Abyssal Depletion'' (UBB) is currently the highest Critical Damage bonus in the game. |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Yuura3 }}